


Porn Challenge Day 7

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very creative position but all I could think of.

**_ 7\. Creative sexual positions - Cowboy / Riding _ **

**_ _ **

Tony stared at his sleeping god, he was bored and knew just the thing to do but Loki refused to wake up. It was rare Tony was awake before Loki but he was. Tony smiled to himself and threw the covers back and climbed on top of Loki, he placed his lips on Loki’s gently, only to be met with a sleeping face. A growl escaped Tony’s lips and he kissed Loki roughly. Within seconds Loki was pushing back with the same force, his hands moved to Tony’s arse and squeezed. Loki pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth. The two pulled away after a few moments.

“Morning.” Tony beamed. Loki closed his eyes ready to go back to sleep but Tony wasn’t having that.  He ran his hand down the god’s body to his cock; he watched as Loki opened his eyes to glare at him but when Tony grabbed his semi-hard cock the glare fell and Loki moaned. With a smirk planted on his lips he lent forwards and kissed Loki softly. Kneeling with his legs either side of Loki, he covered Loki’s cock in lube and moved so he was lined up with Loki hard cock. Loki watched as Tony slowly sunk down onto him. After a few seconds Tony began to lift himself up and drop himself back down. The two were moaning loud, Loki moved his hands to Tony’s hip helping him move up and down. Loki thrust into Tony just as he came back down. The sound of their flesh slapping together along with their moan and pants, filled the room. Loki dug his nails into Tony’s hips as he moved. Loki threw is head back moaning loudly and arching his back.

“Loki.” Tony gasped moving his hands over Loki’s.

“Mmm… Anthony.” Tony rocked his hips and guided one of Loki’s hands to his cock and Loki began to stroke him. Tony threw his head back ignoring the sweat that fell into his eyes. Loki felt Tony tense up as he came closer to the edge. Loki spilled his seed into Tony. After a few more strokes Tony came, moaning Loki’s name. Tony collapsed onto Loki’s chest.

“Morning.” Tony chuckled.

“Good morning. Did you have a nice ride? Come let us shower.” Tony moved off Loki, he watched as he stood and walked into the bathroom. Tony smiled to himself and hurried after him ready for another round.


End file.
